


Seen and Unseen

by ZeelosRN



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeelosRN/pseuds/ZeelosRN
Summary: Four friends get drunk and talk about a woman.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Seen and Unseen

“Wrrrrrrraaaar,” Chewie commented as Luke levitated the last keg into place. “Wra wra wra rum ra.”

“I told you, it’s not stolen,” Lando repeated, looking offended. “I confiscated it from a smuggler all legal-like.”

“Oh great,” Luke said. “You didn’t steal it, you just abused your position.”

“Drink up, kid,” Han said, shoving a cup into Luke’s hand. “Relax. No one will know.”

“To the alliance,” Luke said, lifting the cup.

“To the alliance,” Han and Lando chimed in. “Wrrrrrraaa,” Chewie said.

They drained their cups.

Chewie made a noise like “wuuuuum.” No one else could say anything for a moment.

“I dink ma tog ith nub,” Luke said.

“Welcome to the joys of piracy,” Han said. “Try not to blow anything up while you’re drunk.”

Lando laughed. “Listen to you!”

“I speak from experience,” Han said.

“Long experience.”

“I was sober for most of it!”

“Wraaaaa.”

“That doesn’t count.”

“We used to have this game back on the farm,” Luke said, staring off into space. “Alcohol was too expensive, even the crap the jawas sold, so we’d go without sleep instead. There was this canyon we used to fly all the time, well, it gets really hard when your eyes won’t stay open. I’d forgotten about that.”

“That’s not so bad, when you’re doing something,” Han said. “The hard part is holding real still for thirty-six hours until the guard you’ve bribed goes on shift, where if you move or slump down or anything they shoot you, and it’s warm and dark and there’s nothing to do.”

“Heh, I remember that one,” Lando said.

“Wra wra wra.” They refilled their cups.

“So are you sleeping with Leia yet?” Lando asked.

Luke choked on his ale. Chewie pounded him on the back, which didn’t help. “Don’t do that!” he said. “She’s my sister!”

“Oh, it’s not like you never thought about it,” Han said. “I saw the look on your face when she kissed you.”

“She KISSED you?” Lando asked. “Kinky.”

“Wrrrraaaaaa,” Chewie explained, at the same time as Luke said, “It was before we knew. It’s not like _that_ , ew.”

“Oh come on, you’ve thought about it,” Lando prodded, too drunk by now to notice the glares from both of the other humans.

“No!”

“Not even when she was wearing that bikini? Come on, I saw you snuggling.”

“I was _rescuing_ her from an exploding barge!”

“Wait, what bikini?” Han broke in.

“You don’t want to know,” Luke told him.

“Wraaaaaa,” Chewie agreed.

“Wait, were you blind the entire time?” Lando asked.

“What entire time?”

“That’s great. The whole time she was wearing that outfit, you were blind,” Lando said.

“ _What_ outfit?”

“Wr—“ Chewie started, but Lando broke in, “Let me tell him.”

“Well, after the bounty hunter scheme got found out, Jabba threw you in the dungeon, right? But he put Leia in this… um.”

“Wraaaaaa.”

“Yeah. And a collar with a chain and everything. And made her sit right up next to him on that sliding dais of his.”

“It was pretty gross,” Luke said.

“So I guess what I’m saying is, every man in the galaxy has seen your girlfriend in her underwear, except maybe you.”

“I wonder if she kept that thing,” Luke said.

“Hey, you said you didn’t think about her anymore!”

“Shut up!”

“Wraaaaaa, wraaa wra wraaa rrrrr wwrrrraa,” Chewie said, launching into a detailed reminiscence about the incident.

Han glared at him. “Sure, rub it in.”

The party ended when Luke, attempting to dunk Lando in one of the kegs, misjudged the his force-pull’s aim and ended up dousing them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently wrote this in 2007. I found it while looking in old files on my computer and, well, here you go. The filename, by the way, was My First Fanfic. Which I suppose it must have been.


End file.
